It's Going Downhill From Here
by Chi-san is AWESOMENESS
Summary: She was dumped. Her stupid cousin is moving in. She's got to live in the basement. She feels...invisible. Sakura needs comfort. The world is hard to handle when alone. ITAXSAKU [will be deleted if there are very little reviews]
1. Dumped Bad News

'_Blah_' thoughts or emphasized words.

'**_Blah_**' Inner Sakura.

"Blah" Dialogue.

'_Blah_' Both Inner Sakura and Sakura herself.

-----------------------------------

Sakura smiled looking up into the grey sky. A peaceful Friday…so far.

she thought to herself. Shortly after a rain drop fell onto her nose. She frowned, although rain was her favorite kind of weather, it always led her to a bad event. This worried her. Today she had to meet with _her_ Sasuke-kun. He said he wanted to talk…and from past experience, she knew that was a bad thing. 

A hand rested on her shoulder.

From the touch, she could tell it was her boyfriend, Sasuke.

"Hello Sasuke-kun…" her small frown turned into a faint smile "Isn't the weather lovely today?"

He made no sound of acknowledgement. The two stood in the grassy soccer field, all alone.

"We have to talk, Sakura…" Sasuke said quietly.

Sakura turned around, feeling her heart thump from the suspense. "Yes? What is it?"

"…I want to break up…"

It felt as though her world tumbled down. Just as things were getting better, too. "Wh-why?" she whimpered out. Warm tears filled the space behind her eyes. They threatened to come out. "Am I not good enough for you? What did I do?" she asked as the shadows concealed her eyes. A tear finally made its way down, trickling down her cheek.

There was a moment of silence between the two. Sasuke just stared at her crying figure. The girl's hair covered the sides of her face as she hung her head. Her shoulders were shaking, a sign that she was crying. Faint sounds of crying were heard.

Yet he felt no regret.

"I feel nothing of you anymore." he spoke sternly "It's over."

Sasuke turned on his heel "Bye Sakura."

Just as he left the rain poured down. Sakura's knees gave out for her and she buried her face in her hands. The rain soaked every part of her.

It seemed like hours had passed and she still cried.

It seemed as though nothing was important at the moment.

It seemed as though…she was gone. Invisible to the eyes of humanity.

And so she cried some more.

-

The rain stopped above her, but she could still hear it pouring. Her eyes stung and her vision was blurred, but she looked up. An umbrella rested above her. She traced the hand that held the umbrella to the person which held it.

she thought to herself, still heartbroken from what just happened. 

"If you stay out any longer, you'll catch a cold." a slightly deep, yet quiet voice told her. The man had deep black eyes, obsidian. In the current light of the sky, his hair was a dark color, probably ebony. It was tied into a low ponytail. He had to lines beneath his eyes, which Sakura recognized as a sign of lack of sleep. His eyes…they were almost feminine in a way. But masculine at the same time. Sakura stared in awe as his features began to become more visible.

"W-who are you?" she asked curiously, her voice was shaky as she tried to recover from her little fit. In fact, it was nearly mute and the man had to strain his ears in order to hear that before the pouring rain.

After an awkward silence, the man spoke. "My name is Itachi Uchiha…you are?"

"S-Sakura…Sakura Haruno…" she replied. Sakura wiped a tear from her eye and sniffled as she waited for a reply.

Itachi furrowed his eyebrows.

"Are you by any chance the _same_ Sakura that my little brother, Sasuke, is dating?"

Her heart nearly stopped.

Inner Sakura said to her. 

She nodded "I was…he just dumped me a while ago…" Sakura tried forcing a smile onto her face. But she found it very hard to do.

Itachi stood silent and nodded. "Is this why you were crying?" he asked.

"H-hai…" Sakura sniffled again.

The elder Uchiha sighed, but looked at her sympathetically "Come, I'll walk you home."

"N-no! I-I-I wouldn't want to be a--"

"Burden?" Itachi smirked, raising an eyebrow "Of course not. But you'll need to be covered from the rain, right? I'll walk with you." Itachi extended a hand.

…

Sakura hesitantly took it. "…Arigatou…Itachi-san…"

-

The pink haired girl rubbed her swollen eye, which was currently a dark shade of red. They were nearly at her house now.

"Hn. It's funny, I've only heard about you until now." Itachi laughed to himself.

Sakura's lips curved upwards in hope "Sasuke-kun's talked about me?"

"Weeell…not really…"

Her spirits plummeted "But he did say that he was dating a girl named Sakura Haruno. He mentioned it about once or twice…"

Her spirits plummeted deeper. She'd been his girlfriend for about 6 months and he only mentioned her that few amount of times? Hate seemed to boil inside her, but sadness filled the void where her heart once was.

"I haven't heard about you neither, Itachi-san." Sakura said in a near whisper "In fact…Sasuke-kun never really told me about his family."

Itachi smiled, facing her "I would've expected that from him. My outouto isn't much of a talker. Neither am I, actually."

Sakura looked at him questionably. The rain was dying down.

"But you're talking quite a lot now, Itachi-san…"

"Well, it's not irritating to do so at the moment" he shrugged.

A faint blush made its way to Sakura's cheeks. She looked away, facing her head to her feet.

"How old are you, Itachi-san?" she asked, curious.

"110." he joked, but his tone was serious.

A shock of horror came across the poor girl's features.

"Seriously?"

Itachi smirked.

"No."

If she wasn't still so upset at the moment, she would have taken that time to fall anime-style.

"I'm 17" Itachi said, not lying this time.

"So you go to our school then, right?"

"Yeah, I'm going there starting next week."

"Oh really? Where were you before?"

"America." he replied.

Sakura stopped in her tracks. Almost simultaneously the rain stopped. Itachi glanced at her questionably. She laughed half-heartedly. "This is my stop."

"Ohhh…" Itachi smiled and nodded. He closed the black umbrella and swung it around in interest on his finger.

"Thank you very much, Itachi-san" Sakura smiled, she blushed a bit "I enjoyed the walk back"

Sakura could've sworn that he blushed, but he turned around so quickly she couldn't tell "Well, you needed some comfort so I gave it." from the way his voice sounded, he was smiling "It's no problem at all. I…enjoyed it as well…"

Itachi turned back around and faced her "I'll see you later, Sakura."

"Bye" Sakura said, she watched as he walked off and disappeared around the corner.

As soon as he was gone from sight, Sakura sighed and entered her house.

"Tadaima" she called out.

"Sakuraaaa!!" she recognized this as the voice of her irritating and completely bratty cousin, Sora. Sora had long, pale brown hair that reached her mid-back. Her eyes were a crystal blue color. She had a VERY curvy figure, and ALWAYS got every guy she wanted. Sora was the same age as Sakura, which was 15.

Inner Sakura roared, her distaste for Sora was completely evident. Sakur warned. She strained a smile onto her face. 

"Hi…Sora…"

"What's up?!" Sora asked in a high pitched preppy voice "Oh my god, Sakura! Your eyes are like, red! What happened?! Did that hot guy you were dating dump you or something?! I knew it would happen soon, cause I mean, what guy with a right mind would choose _you_ over me? Well, whatever, does that mean _I _can have him then?!"

Sakura felt her lip quiver. "What are you doing here?" Sakura asked quietly, looking down at the floor.

Sora smiled brightly "Well, like, kaa-san and tou-san wanted me to come back to Japan. They decided that I was too special for that Prep School in France, like, yeah. And so like, since they can't like, come because they're busy with the company and all, I've got to stay with you! It's going to be _such_ a blast!" From the way Sora said that last sentence, Sakura knew that misery awaited her.

She stood quiet as the shadows concealed her face.

Her mother entered the room to greet her. "Oh, Cherry, you're home!" Keiko, her mother smiled. Keiko had dark red hair and light brown eyes. Her skin was tanner than Sakura's by a bit. "So you've met Sora! Isn't it great! Your _lovely_ cousin is going to be staying with us until she graduates high school!"

Sakura's gaze remained at the floor "…yeah…just…great, I guess…"

"Oh, and Cherry? Your stuff's in the basement, ok? Sora's going to have your room for now on! You'll get the basement all to yourself!!"

"…And she's in all of your classes, too! You have to escort her around until she can do it herself, ok? Also, maybe tomorrow, you can show her around town and go shopping!!" her mother completely ignored the red and swollen eyes that her daughter currently had. She continued to talk about how _great_ it would all be with Sora there.

"Why are you telling me this now?!" Sakura's head snapped up.

Sora nearly gasped when she saw the expression on Sakura's face. The way Sakura felt could not be mentioned with mere words. Her eyes were far worse than just intense, and dark. They were almost…blood-thirsty?

Her eyebrows were furrowed greatly, almost connecting with eachother. A scowl was etched upon her usually delicate lips.

"Sakura! Don't talk that way to--" her mother warned.

Sakura cut her off "Talk that way to you?! Have you ever considered _my_ needs? What _I _want? Don't you think if my bitchy cousin was moving in, you could've told me?!" her voice was pleading Desperate. "Why do I have to move into the basement?! Why do you _ignore_ me when I cry?! Did you even stop to see what I looked like right now?! I'm a bloody mess! I'm soaking!! My eyes are stinging and th-they're swollen! Bloody red, for hell's sake!" she choked out "Wh-why…why are you all so… _SELFISH_?!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Keiko stared at her daughter, wide-eyed. It was a current shock that the usual polite, and kind Sakura would speak that way to her. The world closed out on them.

"S-Sakura…" her mother said slowly. The words seemed stuck to in her throat. "G-go…" she stuttered. "Go to your room…"

Sakura glared at her mother. Her deadly gaze turned to Sora. "I hate you…" she said raspily. It was almost like she was a totally different person, with a totally new voice. As Sakura walked off to her new 'room' her mind tried to find something else to think about.

It lingered to that small amount of time she spent with Itachi.

What?

Isn't it funny how we forgot about everything bad when that guy was around?

I was only being polite…

Whatever. I think its

Ugh! Well! That's not very nice!

Sakura slammed the door and walked down to the basement. Everything seemed to be in order already. Her full bed was by that small window that gave a small view of the backyard. It was covered in dark crimson and white sheets with cherry blossom designs on it. Her computer desk was put against the wall and her white Apple laptop sat on it, undisturbed. And all of her trinkets were hung around the wall in a cute manner.

Inner Sakura scowled within her mind's boundaries. 

Sakura nodded. "As do I…" she whispered out.

"It all looks so…calm and serene and everything. Like a mirage…" she spoke to herself almost inaudibly "But even if this room portrays that-that it's all ok…it's not…"

Sakura fell on her knees and

…

She cried some more.

It wasn't until about 10 minutes later that her weeping receded due to lack of tears, and Sakura decided to shower before she caught a cold.

At least she got her own shower.

Not to mention her own little kitchen too.

But still, it was the _basement_.

It was only 8 at the moment. She didn't care. She went to sleep, anyways.

-

The Next Morning

She had fallen to sleep with a scowl on her face.

She woke up with a scowl on her face.

The events that had just recently occurred rushed into her mind the second she woke up. It all came to her like a nightmare - exactly what it was - and a terrible kind of pressure seemed to…_stomp_ on her upper left chest. Everything seemed so unreal.

It wasn't the way it used to be…

It wasn't the way it should have been.

Her swollen eyes weren't something that could go by unnoticed. She realized that she must have cried a LOT for her eyes to still be that red and puffy.

Sakura didn't know what to do with today.

Should she go out?

Stayed home and wallowed in misery?

Face her mother and cousin and get ready for punishment? …But that would be useless. She didn't regret what she said the other day, anyways. She was speaking what she felt. It's not wrong is it? Everyone would say the same.

It's not wrong to tell the truth.

Deciding to get away from her family, Sakura got dressed. She wore baggy green pants that fit snugly around her waist and reached the soles of her feet. Then she slipped on a black tanktop over it and some plain black flip-flops. Sakura brushed her long, wavy, and tangled hair to the best of her ability. She didn't bother to put on any makeup that day, not even to conceal her eyes. She stared at the mirror for a while. Her reflection cast, she saw dull, bloodshot emerald eyes and pale pink lips. Long, flowing pastel locks that framed her heart shaped face. Porcelain skin that seemed so fragile. 2 perfect collar bones.There was something about them that Sakura adored. But adoration was not reaching its point at the moment.

She turned away.

The fifteen year old walked up the stairs to the first floor. She took silent steps to the front door, where Keiko and her mother currently resided. Her mother smiled kindly at her, she seened to have forgotten about their little quarrel the other day. Sakura scowled inwardly, as did Inner Sakura.

"Oh, Cherry, you're up!" Keiko greeted "Are you going out?"

Sakura nodded.

"That's great, you can go show Sora around now, then!" she grinned "Some time for the both of you to get to know eachother some more! Sounds like fun, doesn't it?"

I feel like killing something.

Keiko shoved Sakura and Sora out the doorway "I'll see you two later, then!" she waved goodbye and shut the door behind her.

Stupid mother.

--------------------x-x

Phew! Wow, 7 pages! And it took me like, 4 days too! I just rewrote and rewrote this chapter so many times, since I was so unsatisfied! UGH!

Be considerate and please review!

Unlike my other stories, this isn't complete crack. I'm currently sorting out a plot…

Yeah…

ItaXSaku MAIN and SakuXother pairings as well…

Sasuke and Ino bashing might come up too…Hmm…

You remind me of cheese…

WHOA, DUDE! That's so original! I made it up like, 2 days ago!

Oh guess what! I joined Cross Country in my school (I SUCK) and then my body produced endorphins or w/e they're called, since I got really hyper…yeah…

OK, THEN!

ARIGATOU FOR READING!! And I also take requests for stories and one-shots and w/e too…if you want anything, let me know.

-JA NE :D

(Dude that looks like Jane D. It's not. It's ja ne. Like, see you later…ya…mmkays. I'll be quiet now… --")


	2. Marjorie's

Sora smirked, looking over at her angered cousin. "Well, where should we go first, then?"

Sakura death glared at the ground as though she wanted to destroy it. Without looking up, she replied "I don't know, bitch. Maybe you'd like to destroy my life even _more_ first?"

Sora snorted.

"Ooo…is my little whore of a cousin, _mad_?" Sora teased "Let me set things straight here, asswipe. _I'm_ in charge. _You_ do as _I_ say. Do you get it?"

Sakura grimaced.

"No. Of course you don't. Why? Because you're too _stupid_" Sora laughed, emphasizing the word stupid.

"Stupid Sakura. Haha. Same as always!"

Inner Sakura raged within Sakura. She was begging to be released. But the words spoken to her were on her mind at the moment. Sakura wanted to cry. She bit her lip in a failure of an attempt to prevent the wet tears. Her shoulders trembled violently. She clenched her fists.

A silent tear fell in a single line down to the pavement. She jerked her head away and looked out at her neighbor's gardens, trying to hide the tears now pouring down her face from her dreadful cousin. She wanted to escape from reality. Hell, even dying was an option at the moment.

"Let's go…" she spoke, trying to hide her cracking voice. Failing, yet again.

Sora smirked at her accomplishment and walked at Sakura's side without another word.

-

Sakura walked silently as the irritating Sora giggled behind her. At the moment, some random guy was whispering into her ear, about what, Sakura did not know, nor did she care.

It's always been that way. Sakura would be ignored as soon as her cousin came to view. Men, old and young would surround her cousin. She would not exist. And the way things had been at the moment, it just infuriated her to no end.

No, she wasn't jealous.

She couldn't give a damn, really.

But she just wanted to be acknowledged for once! Not thrown aside like Sasuke had done to her, like she was some broken toy. She wanted to seem…important?

Caught up in her thoughts, Sakura bumped straight into someone.

"Gomen." she mumbled out.

The person gave no sign of notice, they simple continued on their way. At this point, Inner Sakura began yelling out profanity, tainting the still innocent Sakura's mind.

"Eh, bitch-face, wait up!" Sora called out, still giggling. She ran to Sakura's side, ignoring the deadly atmosphere that her pink haired cousin was currently giving off.

"Let's go to like, a café thingy or something. A cool place to chill out and meet hot guys" Sora said enthusiastically "Is there any place like that around here?"

_Go to hell..._

Sakura merely nodded in reply. She spoke quietly "This place called Marjorie's…come."

For what reason, Sakura was actually obeying, she did not know. She assumed it was because she was scared to refuse, because of her cousin and her mother.

It's not like she wanted to do this. What sane person would want to escort their slutty bitch of a cousin on their own free will? Not this girl, of course.

They reached Marjorie's in about 10 minutes.

As Sora caught the eyes of nearly everyone in the - er…we'll call it a café for now - Sakura remained unnoticed, even with her unusual pink hair. She looked around the crowd of people. Not really looking for anything…but she had bad luck and she did. She spotted Sasuke and the posse in a corner, cups of who knows what held in their hands.

Sakura didn't know what she felt at the moment. It was between anger, sadness, and hate. The 15 year old slumped against the wall, tilting her head back as she watched them from the corner of her eye. They were laughing. Even Neji and Sasuke, who rarely showed emotion. Naruto was being the moron he always is and was emphasizing actions with body language. Hinata was blushing brightly, giggling. Ino's laugh followed snorts. _Like a pig should_ Sakura thought. And Karin was laughing that high pitched laugh she always laughed.

Sasuke eyes traveled to her direction. He smirked. She was spotted. Not that she had been trying to hide, or anything. It seemed that the rest of the group noticed this since their laughter abruptly stopped and they all turned to her. A smirk was placed on Ino, Karin and even Neji's features.

Inner Sakura did not reply to this, but Sakura could feel an ominous aura emitting from her inner self. She sighed aggravatedly and closed her eyes. Her pink eyelashes stroked her cheek gracefully. By the time she opened her eyes, the posse was walking in her direction.

They better not be coming over here.

Hell yeah, they BETTER not!

"Hey, Forehead." Ino said in that annoying tone of hers.

"Heard Sasuke-kun dumped you." Karin added. _They talk as if he's not there…_ Sakura thought, glancing over at Sasuke

"Hello…Sakura-san…" Hinata said quietly, poking her fingers. Even though the room was loud, in this close proximity, Sakura heard it all.

"What do you want?" Sakura asked in that new quiet tone of voice she had acquired.

"Since when did you talk that low, forehead?" Ino, her supposed friend, asked, raising an eyebrow.

Sakura didn't reply.

She expected this from them. After all, they were only her friends because she was Sasuke's girlfriend. Now that that relationship was over, she was bound to be nothing.

"Oh my god! You look like you've been crying!!" Karin teased, gasping.

"Like, yeah! How much did you cry after being dumped?! Heard it was har--"

"Mhm, hi to you too. Uh, don't you have something better to do than harass me?" Sakura asked wearily, rubbing her eyes. They were no longer swollen, but slightly bloodshot and red. Her jade orbs avoided their gazes. She could feel Sasuke staring intently at her, though.

Ino snorted as Karin scoffed.

"Ano-sa, ano-sa, Sakura-chan." Naruto nudged her elbow, somehow appearing to her left. "Who's that hot girl that you came in with?"

Sakura glared at him from the corner of her eye. Like she would answer. Pushing herself off the wall, she walked away before their words could actually hurt her more than they already did.

Sakura's being hurt a lot, isn't she?

Maybe she's pathetic.

Or maybe it's just a human reaction.

She _is_ human, after all.

-

Sipping some coke, her emerald eyes wandered around yet again. It's been about 4 hours, maybe?! And they were still in the café.

Sora was just having a slut day, she figured. Every 20 minutes or so, Sakura would spot Sora and a different guy in a secluded corner, feeling eachother up and snogging the hell out of the other. It made her sick.

Sasuke and his posse were there as well, but they didn't bother her much. Ino or Karin would usually say some crude remark as they passed her, but that was all.

It was about 5:00 at the moment. Sakura felt herself getting sleepy.

"AKATSUKI IS HERE!!!!!!!…yeah"

And then she found herself bolt upright again. Everything turned quiet. Then there was a large clamor. Girls threw themselves onto the members, and some guys flirted with Konan, the female member.

What the hell?

What's Akatsuki?

Dumbass, that gang that's at our school.

Oh! The one with the hot guys?!

…I don't consider a guy that has a venus fly trap on his head hot, but sure…

…Oh. Whatever. AWESOME!!

Sakura's eyebrows furrowed as she saw a guy with crimson and black eyes, ebony hair tied into a low ponytail with the Akatsuki. He had his hands shoved into his jeans pockets and a black t-shirt on with red clouds on it. Which was really a misnomer, since Akatsuki meant 'red moon'. Sakura could also see a necklace placed on his neck. _That's weird…_ she thought, her eyes unused to seeing men with jewelry on. She became even more surprised noticing the ring on his and the other Akatsuki's hands. 

Sakura watched calmly, not enthusiastic as the others were.

Sora stopped flirting with a guy and walked over to the commotion. She found herself staring at some of the most _gorgeous_ guys she'd ever laid eyes on. She smirked, giggling.

Sakura took another drink of coke, observing the idiotic reactions of the stupid people. Her mind wandered to what that posse was doing.

Sasuke was emotionless, nearly looking constipated. Not very fitting for someone with a duck's ass for hair. Sakura laughed inwardly.

Ino had left to throw herself on the Akatsuki.

Karin was smothering herself on a now, smirking Sasuke.

Naruto was having a staring contest with Deidara of the Akatsuki. Hinata was watching Naruto, blushing still.

Neji was at her side.

Wait.

What?

"Yo" he said casually.

Sakura nearly jumped out of her seat. She breathed heavily, wide-eyed. "H-hello"

"Did I scare you?" he asked, no expression whatsoever giving off his current mood.

"Go away…"

"Is that an order?"

"What do you want?"

"To apologize."

"…what?" Sakura furrowed her eyebrows.

Neji sighed "To apologize…"

"For what?"

"From before. When we were 'harassing' you."

"Why would you be apologizing to me for that?" Sakura blurted out.

Neji just looked at her "Hn"

And then he walked away.

Ahem, can you say…

she thought. 

"BLINK ALREADY!!" Sakura heard Naruto yell. She sweatdropped.

"Not in your life, yeah!!" it was Deidara.

"Man-lady!"

"Kyuubi!"

"Why the heck do you keep on calling me that? Reall--"

Their argument was blocked out by other noise and the room suddenly became really dark.

Sakura thought, annoyed. 

One thing about Marjorie's is that every day at 6:30, they'd shut down the lights and put on a spotlight. The spotlight would choose someone to sing onstage, and they'd have to sing, too. Yup.

Oh wait, what?

Holy hell it was already 6:30.

Sakura banged her head on the table. She felt a warm light on her.

…

…

…oh…

both her and Inner Sakura realized the current situation. 

The spotlight was on her.

Aa…

YOU CAN'T SERIOUSLY TELL ME THAT YOU'RE GOING TO SING!!

…of course I won't. I'll simply refuse.

…oh yeah…that was funny. But harsh.

SAKURA!!

Make up your mind. Do you want me to sing or not?

Uh…uh..NOT!

"It seems like the lovely young girl with the pink hair has been chosen!!" the owner, Marjorie grinned from the small platform/stage thing. "Come on up here and sing, sweetie!"

Sakura sighed. "And if I refuse?"

There were a few gasps and comments. Obviously, no one there had ever heard anyone ask that before. Since the punishment was obvious.

"You will be banned from the restaurant and officially be labeled loser of the month!" Marjorie grinned. She seemed to be 18 years of age, with long black hair and violet eyes. "Do you still refuse?"

Sakura tilted her head to the side "Isn't that harsh?" she asked, amused for once. "All right. I'll do it."

"WOOHOOO!!" "YEAH!! YOU GO GIRL!!" "HAHA, GET READY TO EMBARRASS YOURSELF, FOREHEAD!!" "YEAH, WHAT INO SAID, DUSCHEBAG!!" "ROCK ON!!!" "LITTLE BITCH!!" all kinds of comments came from the animals in the café/crowd/ whatever you wanna call it. Bar? Perhaps?

Sakura walked over to the mike. Marjorie handed it over to her. "What do you want to sing?"

"…My Happy Ending, Avril Lavigne…" Sakura spoke quietly. It was a random choice, really. But it was the best song she could think of at the moment that could help her vent out her feelings.

Marjorie smiled and nodded. "Good luck" and she walked away.

Pretty soon, the music started.

"So much for my happy ending  
Oh oh, oh oh, oh oh...

Let's talk this over  
It's not like we're dead  
Was it something I did?  
Was it something You said?  
Don't leave me hanging  
In a city so dead  
Held up so high  
On such a breakable thread

You were all the things I thought I knew  
And I thought we could be

You were everything, everything that I wanted  
We were meant to be, supposed to be, but we lost it  
And all of the memories, so close to me, just fade away  
All this time you were pretending  
So much for my happy ending  
Oh oh, oh oh, oh oh...

You've got your dumb friends  
I know what they say  
They tell you I'm difficult  
But so are they  
But they don't know me  
Do they even know you?  
All the things you hide from me  
All the shit that you do

All the shit that you do

You were all the things I thought I knew  
And I thought we could be

You were everything, everything that I wanted  
We were meant to be, supposed to be, but we lost it  
And all of the memories, so close to me, just fade away  
All this time you were pretending  
So much for my happy ending  
Oh oh, oh oh, oh oh...

It's nice to know that you were there  
Thanks for acting like you cared  
And making me feel like I was the only one  
It's nice to know we had it all  
Thanks for watching as I fall  
And letting me know we were done

You were everything, everything that I wanted  
We were meant to be, supposed to be, but we lost it  
And all of the memories, so close to me, just fade away  
All this time you were pretending  
So much for my happy ending  
Oh oh, oh oh, oh oh...

You were everything, everything that I wanted  
We were meant to be, supposed to be, but we lost it  
And all of the memories, so close to me, just fade away  
All this time you were pretending  
So much for my happy ending  
Oh oh, oh oh, oh oh...

Oh oh, oh oh, oh oh...  
So much for my happy ending

Oh oh, oh oh, oh oh...  
So much for my happy ending

Oh oh, oh oh, oh oh…" Sakura finished up the song. During the time she sang, she'd glance at Sasuke occasionally. Otherwise, she sang really good and her vocals were perfect. The teenager tried to catch her breath. She blocked out the loud applause from the audience and walked off the platform, looking at the floor.

"You seem depressed again" an unemotional voice said. Someone stood before her. Sakura tilted her head up to acknowledge who this person was.

"…Hello, Itachi-san."


	3. Change

WARNING. OUT OF CHARACTER...sorta...

Er...I do not own Naruto. Nor shall I ever. -sighs-

---------------------------------------------

"Sakura-san." Itachi greeted.

She looked around, then back at him "…Soo…y-you're already in the Akatsuki?"

He smirked. A smirk that reminded her so much like Sasuke. But unlike Sasuke, this smirk wasn't cocky, arrogant or conceited. It was almost…nice?

Well, as far as smirks go.

"I take that as a yes." Sakura said bluntly, rubbing her eyes.

He shrugged. "You're eyes are still red."

"No, really?!" she said, sarcasm in her words.

Itachi snickered.

They walked along quietly to a table to sit at.

"That was a good performance." Itachi complimented "You have a nice voice."

Sakura felt herself flush "Th-th-thank you!…"

Luckily it was dark enough that Itachi wouldn't be able to see he face turn _too_ red.

"S-so" Sakura stammered "What are you doing here?"

I can't!!

What do you think I've been doing for the past 5 minutes?!

…oh…

After that little quarrel with her inner self, Sakura snapped herself back into reality. Itachi had a bored expression on his face. He rested his cheek on his knuckles, glancing around everywhere.

Sakura ran out of ideas to talk about, then he spoke.

"What are you doing here?"

Sakura blinked. Then sighed, aggravatedly. "My cousin…"

"Who's your cousin?"

Sakura looked around the room and pointed at Sora, who was currently with a redheaded Akatsuki member. Itachi looked at the direction and noticed Sora. Unlike most other guys, his eyes didn't pop out of his heads. But his eyes did flash a black and crimson color, like before.

"Oh." he said plainly.

Sakura's mind went berserk. Just 'oh'?

Sakura inwardly beat the crap out of Inner Sakura.

That's rude.

Owwwwww…

"That's it? Just oh?" Sakura asked, raising an eyebrow "Isn't she _gorgeous_?" she said, venom in her voice "It's just _great_ to have her here."

Itachi had the feeling that Sakura was no longer talking to himself, but to herself. Knowing she had a great dislike for her cousin, Itachi decided to talk. "Just 'oh'. I see nothing special about her."

Sakura blinked.

I TOLD YOU SO!!

…

"Then explain why she overshadows me…" Sakura spoke quietly under her breath. This question was directed a herself, but Itachi still answered. "I cannot answer that accurately. But perhaps if you quit drowning in misery for once, you'll find the answer. Sakura-san, you should be more open to yourself. You can't let Sasuke or your cousin or even those people you call friends hold you back."

They were plain words.

Simple words.

And they came from a near stranger.

But they still had a huge impact on her.

Sakura smiled "Thank you Itachi-san. Did anyone ever tell you that you give good advice? Almost like a mother…or a woman of some sort!" she grinned.

When Sakura opened her eyes she could only see Itachi's feet where he once was. And they were twitching.

…

Oops.

Yeah, maybe you shouldn't have said that…

"I-Itachi-san?" Sakura asked nervously, leaning over the table. Itachi got back up slowly.

"I-I-I'm sorry!" Sakura pleaded, sweatdropping as she wavedher hands in front of her "I-I-I didn't mean it like that!!"

Itachi blinked and returned to his emotionless façade. "Aa…"

"The words came out the wrong way, and I-I'm sorry!!" Sakura said in a rushed tone. Mhm. Smart move, embarassing yourself in front of one of the hottest guys you know (barely), Sakura…

Itachi waved it off.

Sakura sighed in relief.

Then Sora walked over to their table, swaying her hips in a proud manner, and a flirtatious look on her face.

Completely ignoring Sakura, Sora placed her hands on the table and leaned forward to Itachi, attempting to make him stare at her breasts. Any skin that she had.

Sora was wearing a thin, white tube top, before she had a sweater over it, but it was long gone by now. Her red bra showed under it. _Whore._ She was also wearing a really skimpy and thin miniskirt, so anyone could see that she was wearing a thong. And her hair was pretty messed up, though that wasn't very surprising, considering what the whore had done today.

"Hey" she whispered huskily into Itachi's ear "How about you and me go and have some fun? I'm sure hanging out with my ugly and stupid cousin isn't very fun."

Itachi's eyes moved to Sakura, who looked completely repulsed. Sakura caught him looking at her and held back a blush. Which was surprisingly easy, but we have Sora to thank for that.

The rage bubbled up inside of Sakura couldn't be expressed in words. That immense pressure in her chest was there again. She felt inferior once again. But unlike those last times, when she held herself back from fear, she wouldn't hold back. Her mask had cracked.

"Oy, dumbass, can't you see that Itachi-san doesn't want anything to do with you? I knew you were an idiot, but I would've at least thought that a whore would know if a guy would want them or not…." Sakura said, surprising herself, Itachi and Sora.

Sora raised her eyebrows "Excuse me?"

Sakura cocked her head to the side triumphantly "You heard me, biatch." Sakura liked this new feeling. This feeling of bravery. It enlightened her to no end.

Sora huffed.

"I never woulda guessed that my stupid cousin would speak that way to me. Did you forget, Sakura?! I'm the heir to the Haruno corp!" Sora said proudly "I'm next in line to control the Haruno clan! You have NO right to speak to me that way! You must respect me!"

Sakura blinked. She smirked. "Is that what you think?" she asked, an amused tone in her quiet voice. "That I must respect you? Do you take me for granted?" Sakura laughed "Sora. You haven't _earned_ my respect."

Sora stood for a while. Just shocked.

Then she snapped back into reality. "H-how dare you!!" she yelled, getting the attention of the crowd. "_Earn_ your respect?! I do not need to earn the respect of someone from a _branch_ member! They must willingly give it to me!!"

"Well, I'm not willing Sora." Sakura's lips curved into a more twisted smile. Sakura closed her eyes and stood up. She sighed heavily and ran her hand through her hair.

As she opened her eyes, Sora's expression was infuriated. Sora raised a perfectly manicured hand.

Sakura blinked slowly the smirk never left her features. "Are you going to hit me?"

She braced herself for the impact.

And then it came.

SMACK!

-------------------------------

This sucked, didn't it?

Yeah, I know, I'm not really good at drama. It always seemed so rushed and everything when I write it. Which is why, when reading this kind of story from yours truly, at like, seemingly dramatic moments, you must take a pause after a period and smack yourself on the head for reading such nonsense.

Do you understand?

Lol.

I bet none of you can guess my age. Guess right and I'll update or write a story of your choice!!

AND you'll get…peanut butter!!! YAY!!


	4. Monday

She showed no sign of pain. Instead she smirked, ignoring the gasps which came from the nosy crowd.

"That was pathetic" her voice was teasing and saidstic at the same time.

Sakura felt no sting in her cheek, even if it currently had an imprint of a palm on it. She faced Itachi kindly and bowed her head "Sumimasen, Itachi-san." she apologized "I'll be leaving now."

Sakura turned gracefully on her heel and left Marjorie's without another word.

-

Inner Sakura had been going on and on and _on_ about how awesome Sakura did what she did at Marjorie's. After being patient for about 10 minutes, Sakura finally lost her patience.

_DAMMIT!! WOULD YOU SHUT UP!! _she screamed inwardly.

The large inner mind of Sakura which did not come from Inner Sakura shocked Inner Sakura, therefore making her shut up. (**A/N: Doesn't make sense, right? Lol**)

Sakura sighed out a 'thank you' and continued her journey back home. It was getting far too late for her by now, and her mother would get angry if she missed her curfew. But it's not like her mother cared any longer, right?

Sakura figured that her spot in the family was being taken by the _great_ Sora and she would just be pushed aside as usual.

In about 10 more minutes of walking, Sakura arrived at her house, not even bothering to use the traditional 'Tadaima'.

"Oh, Sakura! You're home!" Keiko smiled warmly at her daughter "Where's Sora?"

Sakura looked at her mother blankly. "I don't know…" she replied in an uncaring monotone.

Her mother shot her a disapproving look "Now, Cherry, you _know_ that you were supposed to escort Sora around. That _also_ means that you should return with her at the same time as well! Now where could she be? How about if she's in trouble?!" her mother's brows furrowed in worry.

Sakura shrugged "She could be dead for all I care."

Her mother momentarily seemed shock by Sakura's words. The shock receded and turned into disappointment. Keiko frowned at her daughter. "Sakura." she said sternly "Do not speak like that, do you understand me young lady? Now, I already excused you for your disrespectful behavior the other day and I--"

Sakura was stunned.

"_What_?!" she cut her mother off "_I_ was disrespectful?! Mother, you were disrespectful! You were the one who didn't care for me or my emotions! Everything was about Sora--"

"She's going to be the head of the clan…"

"Who _cares_ if she's going be head of the clan?! You know what? You can disown me for all I care!" Sakura scowled "If I'm going to be replaced by that mindless fagget, then its better off that I'm out of this family! J-just get rid of me now!!"

Sakura was out of breath. Her mother looked at her with cold eyes. "Child. Do not speak to me in that tone or manner _ever_ again. Go to your room, NOW!!"

Sakura rolled her eyes "Anything to get as far away from _you_ as possible" she scoffed.

Before her mother could say another word, Sakura had shut the door to her room with a great boom.

"Sakura!" her mother warned.

"Fuck you!" Sakura yelled, pissed off. (**A/N: Damned angsty teen. Who'd say that to their mother?! I know _I_ wouldn't cause-- **Itachi: …Rara, stop interrupting the story… **A/N: -sweatdrops- oh yeah, right. Sorry… --;**)

Sakura felt that pressure in her chest again. She picked up a porcelain figurette off of her dresser and threw it with such fury at the wall, that the figure shattered with a loud 'clang' into a million pieces. The shards scattered all around the floor, but Sakura didn't care at the moment. Sakura was so filled up with frustration, she took a shard from the ground…and she cut herself.

(**A/N: DUDE FREAKING DUDE!! ARE YOU LIKE, MENTAL OR SOMETHING?! **Itachi: Rara… **A/N: Right sorry…but still, who'd cut themselves? **Itachi: -sighs in frustration- you've considered it before, remember. Even killing yourself once…er…or more? You've even attempted to cut yourself with a lead pencil and-- **A/N: Okaaaay, that's enough! Back to the story!**)

The red liquid poured against her porcelain flesh.

It looked so…delicious. And the pain satisfied her more than she could imagine. She even forgot her anger, just to watch the crimson take its flow…its path…and trickle down her wrist onto the floor. She smirked in fascination. Sadistic fascination.

From there on, a new side of Sakura was completely unfolded.

-

She had bandaged up the small slit (yes _small_, not big!) that she had created against her skin with none other than a bandage.

Sakura was dressed in a pair of dark blue jeans and a black shirt that said 'Choose Me' on it in large whitish silver letters. She had on red and black double tongue converse and too much eyeliner. Sakura laughed. Her appearance reminded her of Gaara…except she had eyebrows…and boobs…and pink hair.

But pink _is_ a shade of red…so…does that mean?

Yes it does.

_Us redheads gotta stick together! _Sakura grinned proudly, completely over the anger she had two days ago. Yep, one day, completely isolated from all humanity, locked up in a basement too, can really help a person in more ways than one. But she was still mad at them, just not very mad, y'get it? 

Anyways, today was Monday, which meant school.

Can you say…

Boring!

(**A/N: Well, actually, no I can't since my teachers make school pretty amusing and everything. Especially the one that people thinks is a pedophile and the other who has weird metaphors!! **Itachi: Rara, this is getting old! **A/N: Gomen, Chi-san! I had to say that and well, you know how I--**)

-

Her hair was parted to the right of her face. How awesome is that? Cause like, not many people can pull that look off.

Sakura walked upstairs casually as she listened to "Perfect World" by Simple Plan on her iPod. Her mother was in the kitchen. Sakura didn't even look at her mother, she walked over to the refrigerator and grabbed a Pop-Tart to eat.

Then she turned on her heel, trying to get away as quickly as possible.

"Sakura." Oh no. _What could she want?_ "Take off all that eyeliner, now." her mother warned her.

Sakura let out an exasperated sigh and turned to face her mother. "No." she said simply. She smiled and walked away.

"Sakura!" But she was already out the door.

"Damned mother" Sakura muttered under her breath. She sighed again and continued to school.

-

The noise in the classroom was not something Sakura could tolerate for long. Naruto started screeching like a monkey for no reason and Sasuke kept on kicking him while Ino and Karin giggled, gossiping about him. Sakura pressed her hands over her ears, but it didn't seem to do a thing.

Then the fangirls arrived and they began surrounding Sasuke, while beating the shit out of Naruto. Just as she thought that it couldn't get worse, _she _came in.

Ugh, stupid Sora and her 'seductive' walk. Sora was COMPLETELY violating the school dress code, wearing a spaghetti strap belly tank and a jeans super mini-skirt. So of course, the male attention even went on her.

Sakura noticed that even _Sasuke_ was staring at her. And from the looks of it, even _he_ was near to a nose bleed. And everyone knows, Sasuke doesn't nosebleed. The next thing Sakura saw was crimson--blood squirting out of noses--and the guys being thrown back from the surprise.

_Disgusting... _Sakura thought. Meanwhile, Inner Sakura was retching like hell. 

"Mm, bitch?" Sora addressed her "Like, you, uh, ditched me today…again."

That skin crawling voice of hers…Sakura thought she was dying. No doubt that when she died, she'd meet the demon of hell, and it would be none other than Sora Haruno.

"But, I made it here _fine_, in case you would want to know." Sora giggled, blowing her perfectly manicured nails.

Then she faked gagging. "Like, ohmigosh, Sakura! What the hell are you wearing?! It's like your closet threw up on you or something. And like, hello? What's up with all that eyeliner, its so…THICK! Like, do you think its cool or something?! Cause its not. I'm embarrassed to know that we're related! Ugh!"

Sakura grimaced. "Oh? You're one to talk. At least I'm _wearing_ clothes."

Sora scowled "What was that?"

"CAT FIGHT!!" Kiba cheered, high-fiving Naruto.

Sakura stood up "Oh, I'm sorry. But I didn't think such simple words would strain your feeble mind, Sora. I guess I overestimated you." Sakura shrugged, smirking.

"Shut the hell up, bitch!" Sora yelled.

Sakura imitated Sora's high pitched giggling. Then she stopped, sadistic pleasure in her eyes. "Make me" she taunted, smirking once more.

Sora's jaw dropped and she furrowed her eyebrows in disgust. "You know, I could disown you from the family!" she threatened.

Sakura blinked mulitiple times "You'll just be granting my wish, then. Go ahead, disown me. I want nothing to do with the family anymore. They're all fucked up as far as I know."

"Hmph! Well then! Just to torture you, I won't be disowning you, no matter how much I want to!"

"Fine" Sakura shrugged, sitting back down.

"Fine!"

"Fine."

"FINE! AGH!"

Sakura giggled inwardly.

_Sadistic biatch._

_You're one to talk._

**_No way! You are NOT bringing back _**that**_ memory again! How many times have I told you?! I was DARED!!_**

_Yeah? And by who?_

_Hinata's Inner!!_

_Hinata has an Inner?_

_Yeah!_

_I feel bad for her, cause like, if her Inner is as annoying as you, no wonder she never talks or anything._

_-scoff- How rude!_

P :P XD

Sora was walking to a seat by Sasuke at the moment, looking whorish as usual.

Then it came to Sakura. _HOLY SHIT!! WHAT'D THAT BITCH DO TO ITACHI-SAN?!!_

_AGH!!!!!! OH NO!! DO YOU THINK SHE RAPED HIM?!_

_No, no. B-bad thoughts, Sakura. B-b-bad thoughts!!__**N-nononono!! Tell me it ain't so!!**_

_I FEEL SOO BAD RIGHT NOW!!_

-------------------------------------

And this is where we leave off. 6 pages! I hope you liked it! Sorry for interrupting the story at dramatic parts and stuff, lol XD

I have a habit of doing that sometimes… --:

So, anyways! Thank to EVERYONE who reviewed! I appreciated the comments! And as long as I receive reviews, the story will NOT be deleted!!

Itachi: Delete it please…

Chi-san! You're so…you're so…UGH!

Sasuke: Yeah, aniki, what she said. I mean, I know I'm portrayed as a huge bastard in this story--…oh…STOP REVIEWING!!!!!

No! Don't listen to them! They are mindless zombies that are being controlled by my ultimate rival…CHEESE!!!

Cheese: No, actually, not at the moment…

Really? Oh….

Sakura: -mutters- Bunch of idiots. So review please!!

Sasuke: NO! DON'T!!

Itachi: …dudes this is getting old…

Everyone:…did he just? -small clamor- yeah he did… ITACHI NEVER SAY 'DUDE' AGAIN!

The end!


	5. In the Cafeteria

Lunchtime.

The best time to chill with friends and talk about who knows what.

Of course…that's if you _had_ friends. Which Haruno Sakura currently did not. She was only sitting next to Sora-teme due to her kaa-san-teme. (LoL) And at the moment, Sora was flirting with Sasuke who was at a table nearby, and _smirking_. _SMIRKING._ That look on his face made Sakura want to knock his teeth out.

_How pretty would teme look without any teeth? _Sakura asked herself, discreetly cracking her knuckles. 

"Sakura-san?" something poked her.

"Ua!!" she yelped, nearly jumping out of her seat.

Sakura had a death glare ready for the person who did that. She spun around on her chair.

…

"Itachi-san." Sakura said in shock, the glare gone.

Itachi smiled nervously "Hehe, I admit I was scared by that look in your eye a while ago."

Sakura blinked rapidly. "Hehe, sorry?" she apologized, scratching the back of her neck.

Before Itachi could say anything else, Sakura remembered. "I-Itachi-san! Forgive me for leaving you with my cousin that night in Marjorie's! I-I hope she didn't…rape you or anything…" she said the last part more to herself, but Itachi caught it. He laughed. "Well, I managed to leave in time before she did that. I guess that idiot, Deidara is useful after all."

Sakura smiled. "So, what are you doing here Itachi-san? Aren't you supposed to eat during the senior lunch time?"

Itachi nodded "I'm just supervising at the moment."

Supervising?

"…Supervising? Why?"

"Godaime-sama allowed me to skip my chemistry class since I know it all already." he explained.

"But you've only been here one day."

"Yeah, but my old school apparently sent their curriculum in or something. I don't know for sure." he shrugged.

Sakura nodded, out of topics to talk about.

**_SAY SOMETHING DUMBASS!!!_**

_I'm thiking! I'm thinking! ...oh yeah._

"So…Itachi-san…what business do you have with me?" she asked, curious as to why he just decided to talk to her.

Itachi furrowed his eyebrows. "Er…to say hi?" he shrugged.

Sakura laughed "That makes sense, I guess."

"Eeeek! Itachi-kun!!" the irritating squeal came, officially disturbing the peace.

The look Itachi gave Sakura seemed pleading. She bit her lip.

"Hello, Sora-san." Itachi said in a monotone, completely different from how he talked a moment ago.

"Eeeheeehee, Itachi-kun, Sora-_chan_, remember?" Sora giggled.

Itachi rolled his eyes inwardly while Inner Sakura strangled Inner Sora in Sakura's thoughts.

"Hn"

"Sooo….Itachi-kun…what are you doing talking to my stupid cousin?" Sora asked in a tone of disgust.

"If you're referring to yourself, I have no idea." Itachi remarked.

_BURN!!_

Sora just giggled in reply to Itachi's comment, oblivious to the meaning. "Ohh, Itachi-kun" she fluttered her eyelashes "You know, we never finished what we started." she winked.

WHAT?! WHAT THE HELL

DID THEY START?!

"I don't believe we started anything, Sora-san." Itachi said coldly "I'm sorry, Sakura. I'll be leaving now."

Sakura frowned "Bye." she looked at Sora in irritance. "Great, you drove Itachi-san away."

Sora's eyebrows raised "Who? Me? I anyone drove Ita-kun away it was _you_"

_So, it's_ Ita-kun_ now?_

_"_With your ugliness." Sora finished.

Nuh-uh. Oh no she did not.

"Sora, it's getting frickin' hard controlling my anger with you" Sakura said as a scowl formed on her face.

Sora snorted "Well how do you think _I _feel?"

Sakura rolled her eyes "You know what? Not everything's about you!"

Sora could've sworn Sakura's eyes flashed crimson. "I never said it was!" she stood up.

Sakura copied her movements and stood up as well. "I'm not going to start this with you again, Sora!"

"Then stop yelling!!" Sora pushed her.

Sakura stumbled back. "What the hell?!" Sakura pushed her back twice as hard.

"Don't push me, fagget!" Sora yelled as she collided with someone's back.

"Then don't push me!!"

"What is your _problem_?!"

Sakura's mouth hung poen in deisbelief. Was her cousin really that oblivious? "What's _my _problem?! You're my fucking problem, Sora! You and the whole fucking family!!" Sakura yelled "No one ever stops to think about how _I _feel, at least not since you've come around!"

"I've only been here for like, 3 days!!"

By now, the girls were oblivious to the eyes watching them with interest. Some with shock. Others in confusion.

"It wasn't just since you've moved here! It's been since we were kids!!"

"…You're just jealous of me, Sakura!" Sora assumed "I-I'm prettier! I have practically _all_ the guys drooling at my feet! _And_ I'm richer!"

Sakura slammed her fist into the table. The impact was so hard that a hole literally formed where her fist was, surprising both herself and everyone watching.

"You think I'm jealous?! Sora, you're so OBLIVIOUS to it all!!!" Sakura yelled. She bit her lip to hold back the forming tears.

"_I'm_ oblivious? _I'm _oblivious?" Sora questioned, not willing to back down, wanting to have the last word. "Are you saying I'm stupid, Sakura?" the 15 year old smirked "How about you? What are you? I'll tell you just that. You're a--"

"That's enough." a cold and stern voice said. Sakura knew this as the all to familiar voice of Morino Ibiki "I will no longer tolerate this. Both of you, head to Godaime-sama now."

"Hai." Sakura grimaced.

Sora rolled her eyes "Thanks a lot, stupid. I've got to go to the principal on my first day here. Just so you know, when kaa-san and tou-san ask me about this, I'm blaming it all on you."

_Figures _Sakura uttered in distaste. Inner Sakura, on the other hand, was muttering so much profanity that Sakura assumed she was making the words up. I mean, come on, what kind of word is 'Ubsterschunen?' 

-

Things with Tsunade didn't go so well. Actually, now they both had to start going to the guidance counselor, Shizune, once a week. Different times, of course. Who knows what could happen when 2 teenage girls, one with super strength, the other just plain annoying could do to a person?

It was Phys Ed at the moment. Sakura wondered if Itachi would be in the same class, since all the grades, seniors included were combined depending on someone's schedule.

Sakura got dressed in the uniform, which consisted of black shorts and a white T-shirt or tank top. She walked out of the locker room, tying her hair in a messy bun. Sakura found that her mind was unable to think straight. Actually its been like that since the morning.

But through all this, Sakura spotted Itachi. He was looking pretty stoic as the blue-tinted Akatsuki guy kept on blabbering. One-sided conversation, obviously. Sakura saw Itachi furrow his eyebrows and say something, making the shark guy (since he resembled one) laugh loudly. Itachi looked away, as if to say 'I don't know this guy' and that's when he spotted Sakura.

Sakura smiled at him. His lips just curved upwards, not very noticabley. He motioned for her to come over and Sakura followed the order.

"Hello, Itachi-san." she greeted.

"Are you okay?" he asked "That was quite a riot."

"Oy, Itachi are you even listening--hey, who's that?" shark guy asked suddenly, pointing a blue finger at Sakura.

"Why are you blue?" Sakura blurted out.

Kisame grinned toothily. It sorta freaked her out. "I--"

"He was influenced by that movie "Big Fat Liar"! The blonde Akatsuki joined the conversation, a large grin on his face…yeah"

Kisame scowled "That's not true!!"

"Your mom…yeah" Deidara remarked.

Kisame's blue tinted skin turned red in his face. "OY!! Don't talk about my mom that way!!"

"Fine. Your sister, yeah."

"OY!! Deidara!!…wait…I don't have a sister." Kisame's anger seemed to deflate and was replaced by confusion.

"Baka." Sakura heard Itachi mutter. Deidara was laughing at Kisame goofily.

Sakura, though. She just sweatdropped.

Once the blonde's laughter died down, he asked "So, who are you, Pinky, un?"

Sakura's eye twitched at the nickname. "My name is Sakura. Sakura Haruno."

"Oh, ok, Sakura-chan! Yeah." Deidara smiled warmly. The way he acted so far reminded her of Naruto. It shouldn't have been much of a surprise, since the two did hang out a lot.

"I'll stick to Pinky" Kisame shrugged.

"I'm Deidara, yeah. The blue guy's Kisame, un. And the guy with the flat ponytail is Itachi, yeah."

"…hi." Sakura greeted hesitantly.

Then all of a sudden, Deidara yelled "Fluffy ponytails rock!!!! …yeah"

Sakura sweatdropped…again.

Then…

"Flat ponytails." Itachi said emotionlessly.

"Fluffy!"

"Flat."

"Fluffy!!" Deidara made that frowny/poutish face of his.

"Flat."

"Fluffy!!!"

"Flat."

"You'd think that after all these years they'd have forgotten about this stupid argument." Kisame muttered under his breath. "This could take a while." he said, now addressing it to Sakura.

Sakura's sweatdrops just came and went.

-

In the end, Itachi had won the argument since Kisame knocked Deidara out. Well, actually it was because Kisame was looking for support to stop himself from tripping on a ladybug, and in this case, it was Deidara's head. You imagine the rest.

"Listen up, maggots!! Today we're going to be sparring again!!" Anko-sensei yelled "Pick a partner of the opposite sex!! Oh, and someone go bring Deidara to the nurse."

Many hands shot up, the majority from scheming fangirls. Anko sweatdropped "Ok, since I don't trust what you girls will do to this young man's body, I'll pick you Kisame. After all, you _were_ the one that knocked him out." Anko muttered incoherently under her breath for a little while and looked back up "All right! After you choose just stand by your partner so I can record it! The person will most likely stay your partner for the rest of the year!"

"Sakura-san?" Itachi asked her, they were already standing by eachother.

Sakura shrugged "'Kays."

Many of the fangirls and sluts (**A/N: -cough-Sora-cough-** Itachi: Rara, we talked about this already. **A/N: …I'm sorry.**) shot Sakura death glares, seeing that she was with "their" Itachi-kun. Sakura furrowed her eyebrows.

It's only this guy's first day here, he has a fanclub already?

Shallow biatches

"New kid…and Haruno…" Anko recorded. "Hey, new kid, you're the Uchiha prodigy, right? I expect a lot from you. Don't go killing the girl though, ok?" Anko grinned before walking to the next pair, which was Sora and Sasuke. Gag.

Sakura rolled her eyes over to Itachi. "Uchiha prodigy? What's that supposed to mean?"

Itachi sighed "Just a nickname for me. I'm surprised it followed me all the way to Japan.." Itachi muttered under his breath, straining Sakura's ears.

"Ok, I won't ask... Ne, Itachi-san, you're not going to kill me are you?" Sakura asked hesitantly.

Itachi smirked that Uchiha smirk. "I could."

Her eyes widened.

"But I wouldn't. Killing's illegal. And if you died, that'd be a waste, would it not?" Itachi shrugged.

Blood rushed up her veins. Sakura looked away quickly. Itachi laughed at her facial expression.

"Ok, I've gotten everyone down! Today we'll be working with hand to hand combat. We'll be taking a break from the sports for a while. I don't want any complaints. Also, don't kill your partner…even though it'd be interesting to see…" Anko shrugged "But unfortunately, I'd get sued. Ok, begin!!"

Sakura got in a stance completely confused. Couldn't Anko-sensei at least have taught them _how_ to fight first?

"Your feet are too far apart. Put them closer together and pivot." Itachi instructed. "That's better. Bend your knees a little more…All right. Ready?"

Sakura nodded, biting her lip.

He moved so fast. Sakura had managed to block one punch (hardly), and the next thing she knew, she was on the floor with Itachi looking down at her. Sakura flushed a bright red from embarassment. She took the hand Itachi extended and got back up.

"You'll get better. You managed to block one of my hits, I'm surprised." Itachi reassured her.

Sakura nodded "Thanks."

"Wanna have another go at it?"

She nodded again "Hai."

-

"Uaaa!!" she yelped, she was falling down, the only thing keeping her up was Itachi's hand that got her before she hit the ground.

Itachi laughed "Sorry, I overdid myself a little."

Sakura snorted "A _little_?"

-

"Oof!" she grunted "Itachi-san! Why didn't you catch me that time?!"

Itachi blinked, gripping his arm. "Have you forgotten that you nearly broke all the bones in my right arm?"

…

-

"20 seconds." Itachi said, looking down at Sakura's lying figure.

"Really? Awesome!" Sakura exclaimed, pumping her fists in the air.

She had managed to stay 20 seconds still standing during their spar before being knocked down. A great improvement from her former 5 seconds. (**A/N: Tch, are u freaking serious, that's nada! But compared to me fighting with my dad...I should stop talking now...**)

"That's enough, maggots!" Anko called out "Go to the locker rooms and change now! The bell's gonna ring!"

Itachi helped Sakura up with his good arm.

"I'm sorry." Sakura apologized "Do you want me to take a look at it?"

"What, so you can damage me even more?" Itachi teased, eyebrow raised.

Sakura pouted.

"I'm kidding" he laughed "Sure, you can take a look at it."

Sakura smiled. The 2 had only known eachother for 3 days, barely, and they were already talking like they knew eachother forever.

Sakura took Itachi's arm. She pressed on the spot where she hit. He winced in pain. She nodded to herself. "It's nothing. There's only a bruise forming, just put ice on it today, 10 minutes on, 10 minutes off. And wrap some bandages around your wrist, it's slightly fractured, nothing you can't fix on your own." Sakura shrugged.

Itachi looked at her in amazement. Sakura laughed at his expression "I want to be a doctor" she said before walking into the locker room.

----------------

10 pages, be happy! Sorry I couldn't update, blame my mommy. Unlike Sakura's motherf, she's nice. Most of the time, lmao.

So anyways, thanks for everyone who reviewed! I lubs u all!

And to Itachilova101, if ur who I think you are, I'm happy ur reading my stories, since I've read yours. AWESOMENESS! D And make up ur mind player, cause u cant date 2 guys at once. I won't claim Itachi cause that's sorta creepy, but I'll make him say that I'm his girlfriend though.

Itachi: Will not.

Me: AGH! Chi-san! Come on!

Itachi: Tell Sasuke to do it.

Sasuke: NO WAY, SHE'S TOO CREEPY!!

Me: I feel so unspecial…. -mourns in a corner-

Itachi: Look at what u did to my girlfriend. -smacks Sasuke's chicken hair-

Me: CHAAAAA!!!!!!!!! XD. I'm playin man. Don't get pissed off at me just for dis. Review pleaseeeeeeeeeeee!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! U know u want some cookies.D


	6. IMing Natsumi

"Tadaima." Sakura greeted half-heartedly as she took of her shoes.

Her mother met her at the door.

The look on her face was stern and unreachable. Without even a "welcome home" she spoke. "Sakura. Get into the living room. Your father and I need to speak with you."

Sakura scoffed "Whatever." she threw her bag in a corner and trudged over to meet her father. It seemed that he had just arrived back from that business trip to the Netherlands.

Her father nodded at her, acknowledging her presence. Sakura nodded back and plopped herself onto the rocking chair. "What's up?" she asked as she tried to control the anger she felt when seeing her parents. After all, it was their fault that Sora was there. It was their fault that Sakura hated Sora so much and Sora still tortured her.

"I have been informed that you were making trouble at school today." her father spoke deeply, all sign of emotions held back. It was a statement.

She shrugged "I suppose. Though, it depends on how you look at it."

"Oh?" Saki Haruno raised an eyebrow "And how do you look at this?"

Sakura's eyes narrowed slightly "Sora made me lose my temper."

He sighed exasperatedly. "Not this again, Sakura."

Sakura crossed her arms over her chest. "Yes. This again."

"We've been through this multiple times…"

"Yet, mere words cannot change the past, father."

Saki ran a hand through his short black hair "Your mother and I both regret what I've done."

She snorted "Yet, you've never said sorry."

There was a long pregnant pause.

Her father decided to change the subject "You were sent to Tsunade-sama's office today as well, correct?"

"Yeah" she replied, looking away from her parents.

"Sakura. Look at your father when he is speaking to you." her mother warned.

Sakura rolled her lifeless emerald eyes back at her father.

"And is it also correct that you're to attend guidance once a week?" he asked.

"Hai…" Sakura snorted inwardly.

Sakura. Where is Sora?" and there came the question. 

"Do you want the truth, or the little lie I'll make up for my _precious_ cousin's sake?" she sneered, venom dripping from the word "precious."

The look her father had changed into a more serious expression, if possible. She immediately knew the answer he wanted.

"Well, I guess this means that I can't tell you that she was hit by a car and is currently at the hospital being operated by mutant worms, can I?" she sighed in disappointment, earning a glare from her mother.

"She just said that she was going with Sasuke to Naruto's house." she muttered out.

Her father raised his eyebrows yet again "But were you not dating this young man?"

Sakura scowled "He dumped me on Friday. And he's been a bastard to me since."

"Is that the case to your sudden change then? Well then…it's about time."

…

What?

"Excuse me?" she asked in a near-whisper.

"It's about time that you guys were over."

"…I don't understand."

"Do not attempt to understand the male mind, Sakura. You are dismissed."

Sakura glared at her father. "I can't believe you. You and mother have no idea how I felt after all that. After all this…

"You ignored the fact that I was crying, and instead gave me a larger reason to cry about by telling me Sora was moving in. I don't get it. I do know this though…" she shifted her gaze to the floor "The both of you do not play your roles as parents."

And then she walked away.

Her mind went back to the memories. As a child, she was always made fun of about her large forehead. Sora was the 'mastermind' behind it all. She and her little followers physically abused her…they stoned her…hit her. And even though her parents witnessed this, they did nothing.

"You're so stupid, ugly." and then came the impact of yet another rock.

"Ow! Stop it!! Please!!" she pleaded.

But her voice was drowned out by their laughter.

Her parents did nothing…all because Sora was the future clan leader. If they did anything to Sora, the current clan leader, Saki's elder brother, would most probably get upset. If they did anything to Sora, she could give them a bad name. If they allowed Sora to hurt Sakura, it seemed. All would be at peace.

"I will not stand for this." Keiko said to her husband.

He sighed and looked at her calmly "Don't get so worked up over it. After all…" he glanced at Sakura's retreating figure "Teens will be teens."

-

She slammed the door behind her and walked down the steps to the basement. Sakura walked over to her laptop and turned it on. She signed into KIM, Konoha Instant Messenger.

-

Sakura nearly gagged at her SN. For the first time, she found it incredibly stupid, so she made a new one.

-PiNKpRinCeSs has signed out-

-.BiTTer.DarKnesS. has signed in-

Naruto was on. And since Naruto still seemed to consider her a friend, she clicked his name on the Buddy List.

**.BiTTer.DarKnesS: **Yo

**RamenHOKAGEXD: **Who is this?

**.BiTTer.DarKnesS.: **Sakura

**RamenHOKAGEXD: **HEY SAKURA-CHAN!! I HAVEN'T TALKED TO YOU IN A LOOOOONG TIME!!!!!!! WHATSUP?!!!! D

Whoa…hyper much?

**RamenHOKAGEXD: **I'm eating CHEESE!!

**RamenHOKAGEXD: **brb

.**BiTTer.DarKnesS.: **kays

**RamenHOKAGEXD: **Sakura-chan?

**.BiTTer.DarKnesS.: **That was quick.

**RamenHOKAGEXD: **No, this is Natsumi!

**RamenHOKAGEXD: **Did you know that onii-chan thinks he's a ninja?!

Sakura blinked. This was Naruto's little sister.

**RamenHOKAGEXD: **He said that he has to play super ninja with Konohamaru-kun! 

Sakura stifled a laugh. _Naruto plays ninja?_

**.BiTTer.DarKnesS.: **Really? Lmao

**.BiTTer.DarKnesS.: **How are u Natsumi?

**RamenHOKAGEXD: **I'm fine!

**RamenHOKAGEXD: **How come nee-san didnt come over today?

**RamenHOKAGEXD: **Sasu-nii-chan is here, but nee-san isnt!

**RamenHOKAGEXD: **And there's this REALLY ugly girl with him!

**RamenHOKAGEXD: **Nee-san is prettier than her!

Sakura smiled faintly. It was a sad and longing smile.

**.BiTTer.DarKnesS.: **What's her name?

**RamenHOKAGEXD: **Sora-teme

**RamenHOKAGEXD: **She's rlly mean to me

**RamenHOKAGEXD: **I hate her

**RamenHOKAGEXD: **I want nee-san here

Sakura stared down at the keyboard. How should she respond to this?

**BiTTer.DarKnesS.: **I'm sry, Natsumi

**BiTTer.DarKnesS.: **But I don't think I'll be coming anymore.

…

**BiTTer.DarKnesS.: **I'm sry. ttyl, maybe

-.BiTTer.DarKnesS. Has signed out-

Letting out a tired sigh, Sakura turned on her stereo, allowing her music to blast loudly.

This world will never be what I expected

And if I don't belong

Who would've guessed it?

I will not leave alone

Everything that I own

To make you feel like it's not too late

It's never too late.

Sakura buried her face in her pillow. And she screamed.

And like her past screams, it was drowned out by the music.

-------------------------------------

….sooo…how was it?

Review please, if u want more. And to everyone who reviewed, you all get free cookies!!!! YAY!!

XD

This wasn't my personal best. I had trouble with it, and Naruto does have a little sister. Think about it, if his parents hadn't died, wouldn't it have been likely for him to get a younger sibling?

The song used was "Never Too Late" by Three Days Grace. One of THE most awesome bands EVER!

If anyone's confused bout anything, just ask.

Flames welcome, cause I know I'm a pretty bad writer.

And I'll update soon…if I'm still alive. I have 3 cross country meets next week, and I'm like, the slowest girl! Zomg! Wish me luck, please!


	7. Author's Note

ItaXSaku romance is planned.

But not until a few chapters. I have a lot of twists planned for this story, but I have a case of writer's block at the moment. I've been trying to figure out what to write for a whole week, and when I do write something, I always delete it because I am unsatisfied by it all! Grrr! Ok, so the next chapter will probably be posted next week. I'm sorry. I'm not even too sure if people want me to keep on writing, since I didn't get too many reviews over the week.

Well, w/e.

I'll try to keep writing. If I'm doing a bad job, you try writing it. Seriously. I'm not mad or anything, but you try it, cause I'd be doing a pretty crappy job...

Ehehe...so, sorry about this.

Thanks to everyone who reviewed!!!! You're the best:D


	8. Getting Ready for the Dance

NUMBER 7 IS FINALLY OUT! I'm so sorry everyone! Thanks also to those who reviewed and gave me tips. i REALLY appreciated them !

Any questions, review. R & R please!

BTW, THIS IS A ONE MONTH TIME SKIP!

* * *

Sakura ran a hand through her head of pink hair. Sighing, she tapped her pencil on her desk impatiently.

"You're not really _that _stupid are you?" an all too familiar voice teased.

"Huh? Hmph, be quiet you freaking weasel" the girl replied in irritation.

"Hn. Carry over the 17 and divide by 9" Itachi instructed, pointing at the problem Sakura was stuck on.

Sakura blushed out of embarrassment. "Eh? Really, that's it?!"

"Aa..."

Sakura continued the rest of her math homework. They were at Deidara's house. The Akatsuki were meeting there for the week.

Sakura had befriended them pretty easily, in about a month or so. Sure, they were all slightly insane, but they were still good people... and being a new member of the Akatsuki, Sakura had found out that the whole organization was really on friendly terms with the police and assist them in crimes and all that shit. But they still did what you'd call "bad things." The occasional murders and such, and because of their friendly terms with the forces, they are never suspected.

One word came to mind when Sakura found out. _Smart._

In about an hour or so, the rest of the Akatsuki had gathered in Deidara's basement. At the moment, Konan – the only female member besides Sakura – was scolding Pein – the leader – because he was yelling at Sasori for being one minute late. Kakuzu was counting his money while his partner, Hidan, was scolding him about how Lord Jashin doesn't appreciate greedy and selfish people like him. Tobi was running around in circles as an **ANGRY** (oh, that's not good) Deidara was chasing him. Zetsu was talking to himself. Sasori was stuffing a sparrow. He was a part-time taxidermist, and he absolutely_ loved_ making puppets out of things that used to be alive... y'know, dead things. And Kisame, Itachi and Sakura were sitting down on the couch watching a rerun of The Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy, Sakura and Kisame's choice.

"DESTROY US ALL! DESTROY US ALL! DESTROY US ALL! DESTROY US ALL! DESTROY US ALL!" Billy repeatedly cried out.

Kisame groaned. "Damned boy!"

"Eh? What's wrong with tangerines?" Sakura commented.

"Fool." Itachi muttered out, propping his elbow on the armrest and placing his cheek on his fist.

**-A Little While Later...-**

"Ok then... now that everything's set, I'd like to discuss the Halloween Dance with everyone." Pein announced.

A few cheers and a groan was heard from the members. After they had settled down, Pein continued. "As you all know, the dance is being held this Friday, the day before Halloween, which is on Saturday. Tsunade-sama has asked the Akatsuki to monitor the events—"

"CAUSE WE'RE SUPER AWESOME!!... yeah" Deidara cried out.

The Leader silenced him with a glare. "Anyways, we just have to make sure no one spikes the punch or does anything "innapropriate" during the dance." he continued, emphasizing the word 'innapropriate' with air quotes "We are also going to be the hosts of the scare-a-thon, since the super-fab idea was invented by yours truly" Pein grinned.

"Cocky bastard..." Konan muttered.

"Huh? Isn't that Itachi? Or Sasuke?" Sakura commented, nudging Konan on her elbow.

Konan frowned, furrowing her eyebrows. "True... ugh, whatever. Men are so confusing." she shook her head.

"..,We can also participate in the contest as well, if you guys want to, or just try to mess up the other teams and such. Winning teams will rule the school for an entire day, so we are SO joining this thing. No other options."

"YAY!"

"Any other questions?"

Zetsu raised a hand. "The dance is in three days, correct?"

Pein nodded. "Friday, mhm."

Sasori raised un mano (a hand). "Is the Akatsuki attire required or can we go as what we wish to be?"

"Anything you want." Pein grinned. (**Me: Like, ohmigod, can you imagine that? **Itachi: ...Rara, we've been through this and—_**Pein: This time I am joining this conversation. Hmph. How insulting. **_**Me: Hehe...sorry Leader-sama... **Itachi: -sulks in a corner because he was cut off-

As Zetsu began to raise his hand, Pein interrupted him, "No killing or eating anyone." and Zetsu's hand went back down.

Seeing that there were no more questions, Pein waved them off to go do what they desired. He wanted some of those chocolate chip cookies Deidara had made. Damn, were they good.

"Sakura-chan, whatcha gonna be?" Deidara asked, arching his eyebrows curiously.

She shrugged "I don't have a costume yet... but probably a witch or something."

Deidara grinned "Let's pick something skimpy and revealing!!" he exclaimed, with a thumbs up.

Sakura flushed a bright red.

BOOM!

"MORON!!" she screamed to her fullest extent, grinding her super sharp Converse heels (not) against Deidara's head, which was currently on the cold...hard...floor.

Poor guy was instantly K.O.'ed.

Sasori snickered at the sight of his unconscious partner. He considered poisoning the blonde while he was down, but decided against it. Sakura would probably find a cure anyways. She was good at that medical stuff. He knew, 'cause that one time, when he thought she was an intruder, he like, sorta stabbed her with a needle thingy and she got poisoned, and then she like, didnt get harmed cause she knew how to get rid of it and stuff... :D

"Sasori, what are you gonna be?" the teen asked, turning her head to face the redhead.

"A PUPPET MASTER!! ...yeah"

Dude, are you freaking serious? Wasn't he just knocked out a few seconds ago?!

Sasori glared at the 'pansy' as he called him. "I am not, I'm already that all year. I'm gonna be Frankenstein."

"Ooh! Ooh! Can Tobi be the wife lady?!"

(Everyone's thoughts): _How disturbing._

"No, no, no." Sakura pursed her lips. "Deidara would fit that, since he looks like a girl and all—" she noticed the murderous glare and aura her friend was emitting.

"A-a very PRETTY girl!" she added quickly, making him smile slightly "Also, he's Sasori's partner. But still...that idea would make you guys seem like gay lovers."

Everyone nodded in agreement. Tobi sulked in a corner, growing some mushrooms.

"I'm going as a zombie groom!" Deidara grinned. "Sakura-chan, you can be my zombie bride!!"

A long pause. "N-no. I don't think so."

"Sooo... what are you gonna be 'tachi?" Sakura asked the silent ebony haired man.

"Nothing."

She gasped. "NON-BELIEVER! You have to be something! I, personally think that you should go as a vampire! 'Cause sometimes you give off this molestor/raper-ish vibe, that reminds me of Dracula when he sucks the blood out of some poor girl's neck and he acts like he's gonna jump her or whatever!" Sakura finished off with a grin.

The girl was completely oblivious to the hardening death glare the elder Uchiha—her ex-boyfriend's brother—was giving her. That didn't even count the deadly aura emitting him, oh and was that the raperish vibe? Oh no, it's not. I think its more murder than rape. Mhm. Yup. Either way it is SO not good.

"S-Sakura-chan..." Deidara tapped her on the shoulder.

She turned "What?" she snapped.

He pointed nervously at Itachi, who was slowly standing up. Sakura looked back at him, then at Deidara, then at him, then at Deidara, then at him and then Deidara. And then there was an "oh."

-

(!$$FAST FORWARD TO BUYING COSTUMES$$!)

Sakura was shopping with Konan, Temari, Tayuya, Tenten and Kin. Her new female friends. She met them through Konan. Tayuya and Sakura bonded together naturally. Konan and Temari were in their senior year. Tenten, Tayuya and Kin were in the same year as her, sophomore.

"No...no...ew, no! Look at this guys, its so freaking whorish!" Tenten nearly gagged. She was rummaging through the rack of costumes, slightly annoyed. And then that...that _thing,_ came into view.

It was a devil costume, a bright red...and it seemed to be made out of leather. The top was strapless and it showed WAAAY too much cleavage. The sides were torn, giving view to the person's waist. It ended in a really short miniskirt that was black and made from a thin fabric, not transparent, but nearly there. A small tail sprouted from where the ass was and it showed a LOT of back. It came with a black choker with a red devil's tail on it and a red horned headband.

"Hn. We should buy it for the bitch (-cough-Sora-cough-)." Tayuya commented, her face showed repulse everywhere.

Sakura chortled "Too late, she already has one. I saw it at home."

Temari put a finger on her chin "It suits her" she decided.

"Yeah, the girl's a slut. Not to mention a devil as well." Konan rolled her eyes at the thought of Sora.

"Mhm."

As far as Sakura knew, everyone in the Akatsuki and her new friends hated Sora. In the short time she'd been there, it seemed that she'd already done something terrible to them. For example, Sakon, Tayuya's now, ex-boyfriend, was cheating on her for Sora. He was dumped a day later. Kin's best friends, Dosu and Zaku both had wild make-out sessions with her, which was hard to take since Sora hurt them both, making Kin feel terrible. Sasori just used her as a plaything, other than that, he knew she was a whore and he hates girls like that. Deidara hated her because Sakura hated her. Itachi hated Sora because he discreetly knew what Sora did to Sakura, even if the rosette never said it out loud. And so on. Well, Sakura wasn't sure how Tobi felt. No one was ever sure how Tobi felt, the dummy was a mystery.

The girls continued rummaging through the racks of costumes. In the end, Sakura bought a totally hot witch costume. Tayuya got a sorceress costume. Tenten bought a ninja outfit, cause her weapon skills are FREAKIN' awesome. Kin bought a kind of zombie geisha outfit. Temari was going as a gothic angel. And Konan was going as an assassin (which she sorta already is).

* * *

An hour later they were at Sakura's house. It was empty since her parents were at a business conference in France with Sora's parents. They'd be gone for at least 2-3 weeks. And Sora was being someone's plaything most likely.

"Hey, do you guys read Harry Potter?" Sakura asked, blowing her nails.

A few "yes's" and "no's" were scattered.

"Oh, whatever, guess what?"

The other girls looked up, Tayuya sat up from her upside down position on Sakura's bed. "What?"

"Dumbledore is gay!!!" Sakura exclaimed, eyes wide open "As in homosexual gay!"

"No really?" Kin asked, eyebrows raised.

"Dumbledore's that old guy with the white beard thing right?" Tayuya asked, slightly interested.

Sakura nodded.

"How do you know?" Temari asked, not believing the girl at all.

"Cause the author, J.K. Rowling said it during a conference! I read it on line! I was SHOCKED."

"I don't believe you" Konan rolled her eyes.

"I'm serious this time! I'm not lying!" the pink haired girl insisted.

"Sure you are..."

"I swear on Sora's grave!!!"

"Anyone would swear on that..." Temari snorted.

"On my mother and father's!!"

"That too!"

"Oh come on!!"

And so they continued the conversation. (**which is true by the way. J.K. Rowling revealed that when the director's were planning the 6****th**** Harry Potter movie. I'm so serious, it's not even funny.**)

-The next day at school-

"Hey, I just realized you managed to get through a whole week without breaking another cafeteria desk" Itachi whispered into Sakura's ear teasingly. One. It made her become bright pink. Two, it nearly scared the shit out of her. And three. It was true.

"Yeah!" Sakura grinned, when the shock had receded. She took a bite out of her spaghetti. "I am so freaking awesome!"

Itachi rolled his eyes in reply and walked over to who knows where to supervise who knows what.

When Sakura turned to face the others at her table, she was rewarded with sly faces and grins. She blinked. "What?"

"Nothing!!" Kin replied in a sing-song voice, still grinning.

"...ok?" Sakura continued to eat her lunch. She glanced upwards. "Ok, could you guys like, not stare at me like that? It's making me feel awkward."

They didn't reply, but looked away. And so did Sakura. But as soon as she did, the grins and stares returned.

"Do I have something on my face?" she asked, furrowing her eyebrows.

Tenten shook her head. "Nope, it's crystal clean!"

"...ok..."

STARE. STARE. STARE.

"OK, CAN YOU TELL ME WHAT'S GOING ON?!" she demanded, officially frustrated.

"Heehee, you like Itachi-teme..." Tayuya snickered.

Sakura almost choked on her on spit. "HOLY FU WHAT THE HELL?!" was followed by coughs.

"You guys are CRAZY! I can NOT like my EX-BOYFRIEND's brother! That's like, against the rules!"

"What rules?" Tenten asked, cocking her head to the side.

"You know, that book of rules with the yellow chicken on it and the big black title."

"Oh, but isn't that Old MacDonald?"

"...maybe... Oh, but that's not the point! I do not like him!" Sakura yelled, pouting.

"Sure ya don't..." they kept those grins on their faces.

"I don't!"

_I don't!!_

_I don't think I do..._

_Do I?_

_NO! I DON'T!_

OK. The end. How was that? Next chappie is the (late) Halloween dance. I'm SO sorry! Ok, please review! I need to know how I'm progressing, since I just recently figured out that I have no idea how to structure my sentences. Damned English class. Ugh, whatever. Review! AND JOIN THE DARK SIDE!! ...we've got cookies... :DDDD


End file.
